Legend of Aurora
by XxAngel-0f-DreamsxX
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction I started, If I have weak grammar or so please tell me so I can correct it and be better at making more stories. . Natsu n Happy met Lucy inside the forest where they're resting, He bring her to Fairy Tail to make her feel happy but What awaits them in the future? Follow them on the adventure full of actions and romance. . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers, this is my first fan fiction I made. . .and if I have misspelled or the grammars sucks, please tell me so I can be better. . .**_

 _ **Please enjoy. . :)**_

Chapter 1

" _Hummmm~~~…Hmmmmm~~~"_ the person sing with her soft yet beautiful voice accompanied with the sound of the harp played in a melody. All animals surrounded the person as they watch her sing making them feel calm in a soothing manner.

Her voice can be heard all around the forest as all kinds of animals feel attached to her and her singing voice. Her soft golden blonde hair reaches down barely passing her thigh with braided tied around the back of her head. Her lovely white dress that fit perfectly on her body till it reaches to her waist where a layered of the cloth covered the back side of her legs while the front side reaches just on her knees showing her slender creamy legs. She only wore a pair of white sandals tied around her ankle with white ribbons and flowers decorated on her dress, her head and her shoes.

After she finish singing, she smiled as she look to the clear blue sky feeling the wind breeze of the day. The sound of bird chirping can be heard as she look towards her friends.

" I wonder . . . . ." She said as she feel the wind breeze blowing gently caressing her hair.

" Let's go for a walk. . ." She said walking to the forest surrounding the lake.

….

" Man I'm starving. . . " a man carrying a sleeping bag on his back with a flying blue cat hovering next to him.

" C'mon Natsu, you ate just now. How come you be starving again?" The cat said to the man as he walk lazily on the clearing.

" That's just one fish Happy. You ate all of them." He said accusing the blue feline named Happy. Happy pouted as he just grinned at the feline making it sigh.

" Fine. . .I give you fish but you must go fishing with me when we go home, Got it?" Happy said as he rummaged his backpack tied on his back taking out a fish for Natsu who nod answering Happys demands.

Just when Happys about to handed him the fish, a bird snatch the fish flew away towards the forest near them. " My fish" Happy comically sob as Natsu chase after the bird following it scent.

" Wait Natsu!". Happy shouted as he chase after his companion.

" You wont run away with that fish! Give it back!" Natsu shouted as he kept on running after the bird avoiding branches and bushes, even trees.

" Natsu! Wait For ME!" Happy shouted trying to catch up with Natsu trying not to get separated from him.

Natsu watches as the bird released the fish from its mouth making the fish fell on someone who Natsu only see his or her back on him.

Happy bump on Natsus back making the cat fell down while covering its ached nose.

"Ooowww. . .Thats hurt Natsu" Happy said as he get up and hovered next to his male friend.

Natsu just look at the person who still holding his fish as he could see a small slender body what seems to be a female as she still can be seen from her back.

Happy look at the unknown person as he saw the familiar fish in the persons hand making him jump in joy.

" Natsu, The fish, we found it" The cat said out loud making the girl perk up to this and slowly turned her head as Natsu was stunned by her.

Her flawless skin, her pink lips, her mesmerizing chocolate eyes looking straight into him. Her perfect curves body can make guys kneels down on their feet, and her long golden blonde hair with braided tied to her back making it shine by the sun rays. She could be mistaken as an angel. _'Wow. . .I never seen anyone so beautiful.._ ' he thought as the cat just stared at her making her smiled approaching both of them.

" Is this yours?" She ask both of them in a soft yet lovely voice of hers. Happy nodded while Natsu just stared at her without any responds from. She extended the fish that fall in front of her giving them back their fish. Happy took the fish hugging it closely to her cheek as it smelt the smell of the fresh fish they just got at the nearby town.

" Thank you Miss, its very precious to me" Happy said in a grateful tone nudging on Natsus leg, bringing him from his trance making Natsu just grinned at her with a slight pink on his cheek.

"Ye-Yeah. . .Thanks for the fish" Natsu grinned scratching the back of his head.

"By the way, what's your name?" Natsu ask her as she look at him tilting her head to her side which Natsu found it very cute.

" I'm Lucy. . ." She smiled to him making him blush a tint pink as he covered it with his palm. He quickly shook his head hoping the blush could go away as he quickly smiled to her.

" Natsu Dragneel, call me Natsu and this is Happy" He introduced himself and pointing towards Happy making the cat respond to Natsus introduction raising its one paw while shouting ' Aye'.

Lucy couldn't help but giggled at the blue cat which she find it adorable. She patted Happys head gently stroking its blue fur earning a purred sound from the cat. After a while she removed her hand from stroking Happy as she look towards Natsu who look at her in confusion.

" Where're you from anyway?" Natsu asked blinking his eyes few times seeing a pretty blonde in front of her making him felt strange and weird at the same time.

" Here" She simply answered as she sit on the green soft grass near the lake. Natsu look around his surrounding never noticed where they are. He approach to her and sit cross-legged in front of her. Happy just look at the lake feeling what like to be in heaven as he sees many fishes swam in the lake not caring about reality.

" What do you mean here? You live here?" Natsu ask one more time as she look towards the lake with sad eyes like longing for someone.

" Yes. . .I live here. . " She said lowering her head as Natsu couldn't help but felt sorry for her. Both of them just sit in mere silence.

Natsu POV

I couldn't help but look at her beautiful face as she just look at the lake not noticing me staring, Damn… I'm such a creep but the beauty of her cant compared to anyone I've seen in this world, and her sweet scent make me feel addicted to her smell, like lavender with a mix of orchid and roses.

" Ermm. . .Natsu-san?" A voice startled me bringing me from my trance as I turned towards the girl besides me who look at me with confuse look on her face, tilting her head she called my name again.

" Natsu-san?" she called me. _'God, she's cute'_ I thought while covering my face with palm hiding the blushing face of mine. I shook my head trying to cool down my heated face as I look at her.

" Sorry about that. ." I sheepishly laugh scratching the back of my head feeling embarrassed. I could see that she smiled at my childish behaviour which I found her smile really pretty.

" Its alright. . .can I ask you something, Natsu-san?" She asked me looking at me in curiousity.

I blinked a few times at her and nodded." Sure, but stop with the san, just call me Natsu, kay?" I said with a grin as she just smiled.

" Kay, Natsu. . . . .What's it like on the outside world?" I heard her asking as I looked at her in confusion as I ask her the same question.

" You never been on the outside?" I asked as I saw her shooked her head with an innocent look on her face making me sweat.

" Damn, you're really don't know anything do you about the outside world?" I asked her again and saw her shook her head the second time. _'Man she's so innocent'._ I thought as I smiled to her feeling a bit sad for her.

" Okay then, I tell you about the king and queen, the magic council and my guild, Fairy Tail" I started making her perk up hearing my stories.

" The king was nice so I've heard from Gramps, our guild master. Even her daughter the princess too. I just never meet them yet though. And the magic council really don't like our guild much cause we 're kind like to destroy things in our way but we don't hurt people though." I finished making her nodded her head in understanding manner.

" What's your guild like?" She asked me with hopeful eyes.

" Really fun and sometimes we like to fight just for the fun of it" I laughed remembering the moment in the guild.

Once I stop laughing, I looked to her as she watch the blue clear sky raising her hand like trying to grab onto something but nothing. At that moment I could see clearly a tear formed on the corner of her eyes dropping down on the green grass. I couldn't bear to see her cry, it make me feel like needed to protect this girl with my life. She turned to me and smiled and said " I wish I could meet them and see the world with my own eyes". And then it hit me making me grinned to her.

" Why don't you come with me?"

….

Normal POV

Lucy look at him for a few minutes before standing on her feet. She look towards the lake with sad eyes and turned to Natsu.

"I can't. . . I'm scared" she said making Natsu walk towards her as he stand next to her.

" Don't be scared. . . I will always be there for you no matter what. . " Natsu said assuring her making her feel more ease towards Natsu.

Natsu extended his hand to Lucy as she look at him to his hand. She couldn't help but smiled and slowly place her hand onto his making Natsu grinned like a happy little boy.

" Happy! We're going home!" Natsu shouted making the blue cat jumped and flew towards him.

" Aye!" Happy shouted as he flew with Natsu and Lucy followed afterwards.

As they leave the forest, to the open field, Lucy took a glimpse at the place she's been living over a few years, growing without anyone by her side she smiled a genuine smile for a long time feeling happy for meeting Natsu and Happy.

She followed Natsu as he still holding her hand as for Happy hovering in front of them to a place where they called home.

\- TO Be Continued

 **So how is it? Good or bad?**

 **Please R n R. . Thank you for supporting. . . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Wow, so many wooden thingy floating on the water" Lucy said admiring the port where many boats and ships land for supplies.

" That's called boats and sailing ships" Happy said pointing towards the ships as he hovered next to Lucy with Natsu tailing behind them. He watches Lucy in amusement _' Just like a child'_ He thought giggling to himself seeing a body of a grown up but a mind of a child.

" C'mon guys I'm starving already" He said making both Lucy and Happy turn to him following him from behind to get something to eat.

They arrived what seems to be a simple dining place and eat at their heart content for Natsu and Happy, but for Lucy, She just ate slowly while looking her surrounding and the outside.

She look towards Natsu who ate greedily while Happy just munch his fish in happiness.

" What's this place called anyway?" Lucy ask both of them making them stop eating and look towards her.

" This is called Hargeon, place where boats and ships send trades with other ships just like you see earlier on the port." Natsu explained to her as he continued to eat his meal.

" And its very famous for its trading post. Mercenaries come here often" Happy added as he continued to munch his fish.

Lucy just nodded as she look to the glass window where they seated near it. She could see many people passing by. She wondered how do their home looks like.

After their meal, they walk around the Hargeon looking on some store giving Lucy the tour when suddenly Natsu heard something making him stopped on his track.

"Wait. . you guys hear that?" Natsu ask both of them making Lucy and Happy stop and turn to look Natsu.

" Hear what Natsu?" Happy answered him making Lucy and Happy just look at each other in confusion before turned to look at Natsu.

" C'mon" Natsu hurriedly ran with Lucy and Happy chasing behind him.

" Wait up Natsu" Happy shouted with Lucy tailing behind them.

Natsu stop on his tracks as he saw crowded people gathering around something or someone he couldn't see. Lucy and Happy caught up with Natsu trying to catch their breath.

Shouts of 'SALAMANDER' could be heard from the crowding people as Lucy and Happy look at the source of the commotions.

" C'mon Happy let's go check" Natsu went in the crowd and look at the center of attention was a man with purple hair, showing his purple flames which Natsu just narrowed at his performance.

" Girls, Girls, please come to my party tonight" the man said making the girls shout in excitement. Natsu got pushed making him fall near the purple haired man.

" Oowww…" he rub the ached head looked to the strange man by the name Salamander.

" Ahh, Please forgive me, Here's my autograph" The Salamander said handing Natsu his autograph which Natsu couldn't careless about his signature.

" Who're you anyway?" Natsu asked narrowing her eyes to the Salamander.

" I'm the famous Salamander".

" Never heard of it" Natsu walk away making the girls beat him up.

" Don't disrespect Salamander-sama" the girl said as they beat him.

" Natsu!" Lucy called for him as she approach the pink-haired guy making the Salamander look towards Lucy.

" Hi there" The Salamander greeted trying to flirt with Lucy with Happy hovering beside her.

" What's your name?" The salamander asked again which Lucy just look at him in confusion.

" Now, now don't be shy. Why don't you join in to my party this evening?" He said grabbing Lucys hand and gently kissed her hand.

" I'm sorry I cant be long but come to my party" the salamander said as a purple flames erupted from his feet making him flew in the sky and gone out of sight.

Lucy look towards Happy who shrugged as they continued to look for their friend.

" Natsu?" They found him laying on pile of boxes.

Natsu sit up and rub his ached head after beaten by a bunch of angry fangirls.

" Wow, I never knew girls could be violent" Natsu joke to himself as he saw Lucy which he just smiled to her.

" C'mon Natsu, Get up. . ." Happy said as he land on Lucys hands making him look like a cuddle toy in Lucys arms.

" Alright. . .Man who is that guy?" Natsu said remembering the strange man from earlier.

" I don't know, he tried to flirt with Lushie too" Happy said to him making Natsu perk up at the new information.

" Really?" Natsu ask her trying to confirm what he just heard. He felt a pang of jealousy inside him about other man flirting to Lucy.

Lucy just look at both of them tilting her head sideways with confusion look on her face.

" Flir-ting? What's that?" Lucy asked innocently making both of them froze in their state like a huge rock fallen on their head.

" It's-" Natsu hurriedly close Happys mouth while nervously laugh towards Lucy who look at both of them in confusion with questions mark on her head.

Natsu turning his back on Lucy crouching down for the blue cat to stand on his own. Lucy could see they are whispering something to each other but she can't hear what they're talking.

When suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind closing her mouth with the man hand preventing her from calling help to her friends.

….

" Happy, … How do you explain anything to her about. . . . .you know. . .romance?" Natsu whispered to the blue cat making Happy paused for a minute. He think hard enough to give a proper explanation to Natsu but no avail. He couldn't think of anything that can describe what it mean by romance.

" See, you couldn't think of anything" Natsu said making both of them sigh in unison.

" C'mon then, Let's go home so they can meet Lucy" Natsu said grinning like a little boy got his first gift. Happy nodded in respond and turned behind them to find no one.

" Natsu, Where's Lucy?" Natsu heard him asking as he turned to look behind.

" Lucy?" Natsu called her name but no responds.

" C'mon lets split up" Natsu said to his partner searching for their blonde friend.

…..

" Lushie!" Happy flew around the town but the blonde is nowhere in sight. He began to worried for Lucy as he tried to find her at some places they went earlier today.

" Lushie. . . " Happy worriedly said her name. He stopped at the port sitting on and empty barrel while watching the starry night sky. Tears started to form on its eyes as he remembered the blonde female.

Suddenly, Happy heard a voice of men talking about a party on the boat.

" Heh, Bora do like to boss us around" the man 1 said to his partner as they carried some barrel to a big ship.

" Don't forget he pay us more money than anyone else." Man 2 replied carrying what seems to be supplies to the boat.

" Besides, I never thought they could fall for his trick all the time" Man 1 laughed.

Happy hide in the barrel and watch the two men hearing their conversation.

" Yeah, Salamander from Fairy Tail, Haha what a joke". They continued laughed making Happy gasped covering his mouth with its paws. _' Salamander from Fairy Tail?' Isn't that Natsus nickname? They using Fairy Tail? Why?'_ Happy thought as he kept on listening to the men.

" Are you guys done yet?" Another man came to them as he watch both of his partner in serious face making them shriek in fear.

" C'mon, boss wants the girls to be tied up. Hurry up" He ordered both of them as he started to turned towards the big ship.

" What about the blondie?" Man 2 asked him as he pick up a blonde girl with her hands and feet tied and her mouth was covered with white cloth. Happy look closely to the blondie and recognized her as " Lushie. . ." He quietly murmured not wanting any attention.

' _I should tell Natsu about this'_ Happy thought as he ready to fly to Natsu.

" Well, Boss wants her in his room. . .and no one touches her. . .yet" he said as Happy heard making the men smirk to Lucy unconscious state. Happy hurriedly search for Natsu hoping he got in time to save Lucy.

….

" Man where is she? LUCY!" Natsu shouted her name several time calling out the blonde girl.

"NATSU!" Natsu heard his named as he turned towards the owner of the voice which he recognized very well.

"Hey Happy, Have you find her yet?" Natsu asked him smiling. Happy hugged towards his body with tears on his eyes looking up at the pink-haired guy who stood there in shock looking at crying face of his partner.

"What's wrong Happy?" Natsu asked him worried watching his blue feline crying face.

"Lushie. . *sob*. . ..She's in trouble . " Happy said making Natsu look at him in shocked state.

"Shhh…Its alright Happy, We're gonna bring her home with us. I promise" Natsu said with serious look on his face. He look towards the big ship from a far looking determine to save Lucy.

…..

' _Where am I?'_ Lucy slowly open her eyes as she look around at her unknown surrounding only to find the man she met earlier at the town.

" Aahhh, awake now I see?" The man said to her making her felt more uneasy towards the stranger.

" Where am I?" Lucy asked him making him smirk at her. Lucy felt more scared at his devilish smile and tried to backed away from the unknown man when she felt something tied her making her unable to move from where she is.

" You're in my ship" He said answering her question, He walk towards her with a disgusting look on his face making Lucy scared even more to him. He gently pick a strand of her hair and smelling the sweet scent of hers.

" I wonder how much you worth if I sell you at the market?" He said as his finger trace her smooth skin down from her leg to her thigh.

" Please stop. *sob*. . Stop. *sob*.." Lucy silently cried as she beg the man to stop his doing.

" How about I try you myself?" The man said to her making her look at him wide-eyed feeling more terrified than she is. She tried to scream but her mouth was shut forcefully by the mans hand as Lucy tried to kick him but to no avail.

She just closed her eyes tears formed on her eyes as she silently prayed someone would come for her. Suddenly she could feel the man body being pulled away from her. She open her eyes to see a man she knew very well by the colour of his hair.

"Natsu. . . " She murmured feeling relieve to see him. Natsu was outraged that this man in front of him touched Lucy, His Lucy.

" Happy. ." Lucy called as the blue cat was in sight hovering next to her untying the rope on her hand and feet.

" Happy take Lucy out of here where is safe" Natsu said without looking at them as he kept on glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PUNK!?" The man in front of him shouted at him making Natsu look at him like a predator eyeing his prey. The man shrunk under his deathly stare as he watch Natsu.

" You kidnap my friend, disgracing Fairy Tail name. . . . and most of all….."

Natsu engulfed in red flames as he lung forwards to the terrified man.

" YOU HURT LUCY!" Natsu punch him with his flaming hand sending him to the water and destroying the ship as well as the port nearby them. Natsu just glared at his unconscious state as he walked away from the destroyed ship and port.

…

" Natsu!" Happy and Lucy said in unison as they saw him from a far. Natsu looked up to see them running towards him.

They hugged him making all of them fall on top of him. " Hey guys you're crushing me" He joked making Happy and Lucy moved from him as they all stand on their feet.

" We're so glad you're okay" Happy said in his usual tone looking at his grinning face.

" Soo, what happen to the bad guy?" Lucy asked him making him grinned even wider than usual.

" THAT'S THE CULPRIT, CAPTURE HIM!" A voice heard from a far as they saw a few rune knights running towards them.

" Well, Gotta run!" Natsu said as he grab Lucy in bridal style with Happy flying behind him. Lucy just watch him run with a happy smile on his face. She couldn't understand about anything that is happening but one thing for sure, they are running towards a new adventure.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Wow its huge, Is this your guild?" Lucy asked amazed at the enormous building in front of her.

" Yup, C'mon lets go in" Natsu invited her as he kicked forcefully the two big doors open, Making a huge scene where everyone inside what Lucy guess to be the guild hall. She look around the hall found unfamiliar faces making Lucy grab Natsus back stopping him from entering.

Natsu just watch Lucy as she hid behind him making her felt a little bit scared. He knew how she felt and smiled finding her shyness really cute.

" I'M BACK!" Natsu shouted announcing his arrival. Happy flew towards the bar while Natsu just stand at the door with Lucy hiding behind him.

" WELCOME BACK!" Some shouted while others acknowledge him just cheered at his arrival unnoticed a certain blonde hiding behind the pink-haired guy.

" Yo Flame Brain. . .Welcome back" a dark-haired guy greeted him as he sit casually on the wooden bench with a few guys Lucy didn't recognize.

" It's MAN to be back home!" A huge white-haired man shouted.

" Welcome back Natsu" a white-haired woman on the bar greeted as she placed a few clean glasses on the shelves.

Natsu just smiled standing near the front door which everyone find it very odd.

" Oii there Flame brain, What 're you doing standing there?" The dark-haired guy asked him in annoyance finding his strange behaviour very odd and annoying.

" Shut up Gray, You're the one to talk" Natsu countered him as he point out his body.

" GAAH! Where is it?" The guy name Gray hurried ran around the guild trying to find his lost shirt and pants.

" Serve you right, Popsicle" Natsu said making Gray stop in his track and glared at the him.

" What? You wanna go there Flame breath?" Gray crossed his arms on his bare chest smirking on the pink-haired guy.

" Why YOU. . . . ." Natsu wanted to punch his smirking face but Lucy tugged his shirt making him unabe to move. He restrain himself from punching Grays face.

" You're an idiot dumbass" Gray said making him more annoying.

Natsu couldn't help as he lung forward to Gray punching his face sending him back to the stone wall, causing chaos around the guild.

" Man, that was my sweet beer and you guys destroyed it" A woman in wavy dark brown hair as she joined in the fight between the two.

You guys disturbing my moment with my lovely girls" Another man jump into the fight.

What Natsu and Gray doing making almost everyone to join the brawl causing tables and chairs to fly in any direction.

One man send him flying towards the white-haired woman causing her to fell unconscious with blood dripping on her head.

Lucy just stood at the entrance stunned with the scene in front of her. Guildmates fighting each other which Lucy find it very strange.

" Don't worry my dear, They just having fun" A voice behind her as she turned, she saw a very short old man with stripy shirt and his hat just like what's seems to be a joker. She tilt her head at the old man which he just smiled warmly towards her making her feel ease around the old man.

"New member?" He asked her making her nodded her head smiling at the old man.

" I,m Master Makarov. . Just call me Gramps, Other than that you can ask Mirajane the white-haired lady at the bar." She nodded her head again and bowed respectfully at the old man

" If this keep along, they gonna destroyed the hall" The old man walk towards the brawling crowd and suddenly, he become a giant stopping the brawling from causing more trouble than it is.

" Now, that is settled, I need some paperwork to do so NO more brawling in the guild" The old man said shrinking back to his normal size and went inside his office.

Natsu went to the bar as Happy much his fish happily not caring anyone in the world.

" Man, Gray always pisses me off" Natsu murmured to himself.

Happy look towards his best friend and he got a feeling the missing someone.

" Ne,ne, Natsu. . .Where's Lushie?" Happy asked making Natsu just realized about Lucy, he felt as if someone has crush him on the head forgetting someone that he brings in the guild.

" Who's Lushie, Happy?" Mira suddenly heard the cat making her look at both male in confusion.

" Yeah, Who're you guys searching for anyway?" Gray suddenly join in their conversation curious about the person they searching for.

" It's-" Happy started to spoke when suddenly they heard a beautiful melody playing in the guild.

" You guys heard that?" Natsu spoke first making all three of them heard it very clearly.

" Guys, Keep it down. . " Mira started to spoke to her guild mates in the guild hall, They all listen quietly as the melody accompanied with a beautiful voice that could match with Mira's voice.

" _Umareru Kotoba, Kieyuku Kotoba,_

 _Anata no naka nie, Ikitsu zukeru kotoba,"_

" Who's voice is that?" A girl with wavy-dark brown hair in her drunk state asked to no one particularly.

" Whoever it is, it's very peaceful" Mira complimented in her motherly tone.

" _Tachidomari sono toki, Yuki eto kawaru~_

 _Sa, Aruki daso, Ano toki yori"_

Some just relaxed listening to the mysterious voice while some trying to figuring who the owner of the voice and where do it came from.

" I think its in the music room at the back of the guild near the infirmary room." Natsu said with a few volunteer willing to go with him.

" I'm coming with you" Gray said making Natsu nodded his head towards him.

" Wait, Me too" Mira joined in following behind them.

" I want to go too," A few said as they went to the music room.

Some just stayed waiting for their return as they also curious at the owner of this voice.

" _Anata wa tsuyoku natteiru kara,_

 _Ma, Mayowa naide, Ano toki no kotoba wo_

 _Shiinjite…~"_

Natsu and the others quietly approach the mystery voice. They arrived at the music room and slowly peek at the slightly open door with their eyes.

What they see was shocked them in amazement stunning them on their feet.

There was Lucy playing elegantly on the harp while singing the song they heard earlier.

They couldn't believe their eyes seeing such a beautiful person playing the harp with such elegance. The boys have a pink tinted n their cheek while the girls couldn't help but awed in silence watching her from the music room door entrance.

The door burst open making all of them fall on the fall startling Lucy making her stopped playing. She look at them with curiosity, tilting her head a bit.

" Natsu? Happy? Are you alright?" she look at both males in confusion as to why both of them and all others she didn't know fell on the floor like a pile of fallen books.

" Sorry about that, Hehehe. . " Natsu stand up with others followed his action getting rid the dust from their cloths.

She look behind Natsu a while longer making him look behind him also.

" What is it, Lucy?" Nats asked her making her pointed out to his other guildmates who standing at the music room broken door whistling like there's nothing happen.

" Who are those people?" Lucy asked turning to Natsu who grinned to her.

" They're my guildmates, My family" Natsu shrugged as he continued to look at her making Lucy look at him in confusion. She turned towards the other members as they also look at her awwed and confusion.

" Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked them making all of them nervously smiled at her and nodded their head in embarrassment.

"That's good to hear, my name is Lucy, nice to meet all of you" Lucy bowed politely with a heart-warming smile that can melt any heart.

"Aaaahhh… so this is Lucy, I didn't know this flamebrain have a brain to know the difference of female and a male" Gray said staring at Natsu who glared at the said boy.

" Shut up!" Natsu murmured with a blush on his cheeks.

" My, My Natsu, She's pretty" Mira praised making Natsu blushed become redder than usual.

" Sheesh, Enough already. The reason she tag along with me and Happy is just to let her join Fairy Tail" Natsu said scratching the back of his head avoiding everyone gaze at him.

" Master said earlier there will be someone joining the guild today before he went to his office." Mira recalled as she remembered Master said earlier to her.

She look over to Lucy and smiled warmly as she gestured for Lucy to come with her to the Guild hall.

" Come, Let's get you a new stamp for your guild mark" Mira said smiling to Lucy. Both of them went to the guild hall with a few guild mates tag along with them.

As sson they arrive at the bar, Mira took a magic stamp from the bar cabinet and turned towards Lucy.

" Where do you want your guild mark stamped?" Mira ask her making her tilt her head in confusion. Mira saw her confuse look and giggled to the innocent girl in front of her.

"Well you cannot join without a guild mark, So where do you want to put it?" Mira ask her again. Lucy placed her hand on the counter and look towards her hand. Mira look at her hand on the counter and stamped the guild mark on top of her hand. Lucy saw her empty hand was now printed with a Fairy Tail mark coloured in pink. Which she found it odd at the same time felt right on her hand.

Natsu saw her new guild mark and grinned at her. " Congratulations. Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy" He greeted her making her smiled warmly to him as she turned to look at her new mark.

The day for them was nothing but fighting and joking around till day pass by.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy found an apartment and she bought it with the rare jewels tied around her ankle. The landlady said that the jewellery on her ankle was more than enough for her to trade it with the apartment she tried to rented.

Lucy was thankful even though she had no money but the jewellery on her ankle was more than enough to buy her a room full of furniture, so that she could have a place for her own.

Mira even lend her some clothes for her to wear, Lucy couldn't accept her gift but she insisted on her having the clothes than her only cloth she bring with Natsu and Happy on their way here.

" Wow, nice place you got here Luce" Natsu said as he enetered through her window.

" Why didn't you use the door?" Lucy asked him making him shrugged at her in response while look around her new home.

" Nah, too lazy to use them anyway" Natsu said.

" ooh. . .so why are you here anyway?" Lucy asked him again. He turned towards her and grinned to her as he sit on the couch.

" Nah just checking, Anyway you know my magic is a Dragon Slayer so I was wondering. Could you show me your magic please?"Natsu said while pleading her in a desperate way.

" I. . . .I. . don't. . .Really. . . .know .what my magic is…" She lowered her head in embarrassment avoiding Natsu stare at her.

" Ohh its alright, , I'm just asking that's all but here at least you found a new home for yourself." Natsu smiled to her assuring her everything will be al right. Lucy smiled back at him as she look around her new home.

" Yeah. . ."

" I see you at the guild then?"

" mmhhmmm. . I'ill be there after I clean up" Lucy said to him as he started to jump out of the window whie shouting ' See you there' Making Lucy giggled at his childish behaviour.

…..

After she cleaned up and change to her new clothes, consisting a blue vest on her white ruffled blouse fit on the lower shoulder with a blue skirt reaches to her thigh. She braided her hair on each side and tied to the back of her hair with blue ribbon. A brown combar boots reaches to her knees.

Each time she passes someone, she felt they look at her making her felt uncomfortable under people stares. Once she reaches to the guild, She open the big door when suddenly she saw a table flying toward her in full speed making her close her eyes ready for the impact.

When she felt nothing hit, she slowly open her eyes and her eyes became wider than ever as she saw two huge white-feathered wings covering her from the impact. She look over to her new guild mates and saw that everyone have the same reaction as hers.

" Wha-" Lucy felt more confuse as to where this wings come from.

" Wow Luce! You're like Happy!" Natsu shouted to her making her look at him where he grin widely showing his canine teeth as he watch in amazement looking at her new pair wings sprouted from her back.

" " Wha- How- Whe- " She became speechless seeking answer just by looking at her guild mates. She look at her big pair of wings in confusion at the same time she have a lot of question in her head.

"Lushie's wings is bigger than mine though" Happy point out as he look at Natsu.

" Yeah, your right Happy" Natsu look closely at Lucys wings studying it like it's something new to him. Everyone look at her jaw-drop at her appearance. She look more like a goddess than a normal human. Something about her magic seems to be out of ordinary and Makarov could see it that Lucy is not an ordinary wizard. He could sense just by looking at her for the first time in the guild.

' _Her powers isn't something that could easily look down to and she look familiar to someone I know'_ Makarov thought in his head as he look down the guild hall from the balcony of the third floor in front of his office.

Suddenly the front door burst open revealing a boy with dark-purple hair, trying to catch his breath looking around the guild.

" WHERE'S MY DAD?!" He shouted causing everyone to lower their head in silence. Mira slowly walk up to him and crouch to his level patting the by head trying to calm the boy down.

" He's not yet come back from his job Romeo, Maybe you should wait for him at home" Mira soothed him as the boy started to cry. Natsu kept on silence while walk towards both of them.

" Don't worry Romeo, I'ill bring your dad back. I promise" He said patting the boy on the head before he leave the guild with Happy following behind him.

Lucy look at the poor boy before turning to look at the door where Natsu and Happy left. She then ran through the door catching up with Natsu where she saw him walking on the open field to somewhere Lucy couldn't figure out where.

" Natsu WAIT!" Lucy shouted before she realised, her body floated on its own heading towards Natsus direction.

Natsu turn his head to look at her and wide eyes as he saw Lucy flying towards him in full speed without stopping making them both collided together with Lucy on top of Natsus.

" Oouuccchhh. . . . .". Natsu said soothing his ached head.

" Owww. . . .". Lucy said while they still on the ground.

They look at each other and blinked several times before Happy cough bringing them back to reality.

" Aah, Young love. . ." Happy commented making Natsu shut him up while Lucy tilt her head to the side in confusion.

….

" His name is Macao Conbolt, the boy from the guild earlier was his son, Romeo. He's been missing a few weeks already and his son always look for him at the guild thinking he would come back there" Natsu explained to Lucy making her think of the boy called Romeo.

" I just wish I was there sooner for him. . . " Natsu murmured to himself but Lucy and Happy could hear him talking to himself feeling sad and concern for their friend Natsu.

"It's okay Natsu, We' ill find him for sure, besides it's just a monkey right?" Happy tried to cheered him when suddenly a loud roar were heard on top of the mountain where Macao was last seen fighting with the monsters that he was suppose to beat in the quest sheet.

"C'mon we should probably hurry" Natsu hurried on his step as both Lucy and Happy chase after him.

" Its getting colder all over a sudden" Lucy said as they went closer to the top of the mountain. She saw Natsu wearing his usual attire without feeling anything around his body.

Lucy admired that and walk closely to him with Happy tailing behind them.

" What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked as he notice her walking closely with him on their way up the mountain.

"It's chilly all over a sudden" She said hugging herself to kept her own body warm with Natsu unusual body heat next t her. Natsu look around them and saw a snow blizzard on the mountain which explain Lucy feeling the cold and him felt nothing but normal. He releases his power a little for Lucy to felt warmer than the cold. Happy tailing behind them also felt the heat coming out from Natsus body.

" Thanks . . ." Lucy said as she smiled to him feeling a bit grateful about the heat radiating from him. Natsu just grinned and continued walking with them walking closely to him to the upper mountain.

When they reach the top of the mountain, they saw a cave and went inside hoping to found someone who they knew so well except Lucy.

Suddenly, Natsu was flying backwards hitting the wall of ice as he seems to be punched by something that looks like a big monkey they guess as the Vulcan that Romeo's father trying to take down.

"Natsu" Lucy and Happy both shouted his name causing the Vulcan to look towards them making both of them backing away as they have their distance between them and the Vulcan.

Lucy sprout her wings and fly higher with Happy in her arms where the Vulcan couldn't reach them. The tried to search for Natsu in a pile of snow for his pink spiky hair, his vest, his precious scarf anything from him so that they could know his still there.

Suddenly out of nowhere, The Vulcan jump higher and higher till it reach them a few inches from Lucys toes.

" Natsu!"

" Natsu! Wake up!" They shouted his name trying to get a reply from the dragon slayer.

" Lucy, the Vulcan!" Happy point to the monster as he kept coming closer and closer to them till suddenly a voice from their best friend make them felt relieve and happy at the same time.

" Ooouuccchhh, That hurt a bit" Natsu emerge from the pile of snow falling ont him as he rub the back of his head still feeling the pain from the impact. He look around and saw Lucy and Happy flew away from the Vulcan as the monster tried to grab both of them. He could see it getting closer and closer to both of his partner.

" GET AWAY FROM THEM !" Natsu shouted punching straight at the monsters face with his fist indulge in flames causing it to fly backwards colliding with the icy wall causing it turn out cold.

" NATSU!" Lucy and Happy landed safely as she retrieve her wings making it disappear as they both hugged him feeling relieve seeing him alright in one piece.

Natsu getting a hug from Lucy causing his face turn a bit shade of pink which didn't go unnoticed by our demon cat Happy. They went to the unconscious Vulcan trying to know Macaos whereabout.

Just when Natsu tried to shook the monster, The Vulcan covered in a golden light which then turn its form to a man. After the light died down, they saw Macaos body replacing the Vulcan.

Macao tried to stay awake from the battle as he smiled to Natsu and Happy.

" How's my boy?".

" He's good but he's worry about you" Natsu said placing a hand on Macaos shoulder.

" I see, " Lucy could see the man really care for the boy Romeo and pitied to stay from the love ones longer than expected.

" How did this happen?" Lucy asked him the question bugging her and the others as to why and how did Macao become the Vulcan?

Macao told his story of trying to finish the job of defeating the 20th Vulcan when suddenly he was possessed by the Vulcan itself causing him to become a Vulcan.

" Okay, let's go home guys" the four of them went home back to their guild bringing the news to a boy named Romeo.

\- Magnolia

A boy sitting at the front stair of their house as he waited for someone dearest to him. He look at the sky remembering how much he adore this person.' _Please come home dad, I want you home_ ' He thought shutting his eyes hugging his knees not wanting people to see his tears.

" Hey Romeo" A voice he know very much and loved for the past few weeks. Romeo look up and saw his father beaten up with bandage all over his bruises body but the smile on his face assured Romeo that his father is home safe and sound.

" DAD!" Romeo launch himself towards his father as he hugged his father not wanting to let go of him forever.

Romeo saw Natsu and Happy with a woman he met earlier in the guild. He ran a few feet away and shouted his gratitude toward them for bringing his father back home.

" THANK YOU NATSU-NII, HAPPY AND MISS" Natsu walk back to the guild with Happy and Lucy followed behind him not without waving to Romeo with Natsu grin to the boy.

\- Fairy Tail Guild

At the guild, it's the same rowdy and noisy at the guild hall with almost everyone brawling just for fun with Lucy sitting on the barstool thinking of how lively this guild could be.

Unknown to her, her journey is not yet written and it only just the beginning.

\- To Be Continued


End file.
